Dieciséis Meses
by Gatiuna
Summary: Dieciséis meses han pasado desde que Booth prometió seguir adelante con su vida ¿Es posible que ahora la historia vuelva a repetirse?


**Disclaimer:** Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad, pues pertenecen a los creadores de la serie Bones. No hay intención de infringir copyright y tampoco se persiguen fines de lucro.

.

.

.

"**Dieciséis Meses"**

.

.

Recordar. Eso era lo que su mente le imponía.

No era capaz de determinar cuánto tiempo llevaba en esa posición, apoyada en aquella estructura conmemorativa a Carl Sandburg; sitio exacto donde él le había prometido que seguiría adelante y donde ella prácticamente había rogado que siguieran trabajando juntos, hace ya dieciséis meses.

No sabía por qué se había dirigido a ese lugar. No era lógico estar ahí. No sin un motivo. Pero lo único cierto era que luego de aquella complicada conversación en la fiesta del Jeffersonian, su departamento no había sido el destino más evidente.

.

.

_**Flashback: Dos horas antes…**_

.

- Aquí está: Jack Hodgins Jr. – decía Hodgins volviendo a la mesa que compartía con los demás, luego de ir a su coche en busca del ultrasonido tomado a Ángela durante la mañana.

- ¡Por dios Ángela! ¡Mira que preciosura! – comentaba Cam con una enorme sonrisa al observar la tierna imagen.

- Creo que tendrá el cabello de Hodgins – jugueteó Sweets.

- No creo que eso se pueda saber aún – intervino Camille.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Están ciegos? Miren… - indicaba la cabecita del bebé en el ultrasonido-. ¡Eso no puede ser otra cosa que un rizo!

- Estoy totalmente segura que lo que ves no es más que uno de sus pequeños dedos rascando su cabecita, Sweets – corregía divertida la forense.

- OK… quizás no tengo buen ojo para estas cosas, pero aún así, estoy seguro que en su cabello heredará tus genes, Hodgins – continuaba Sweets, provocando con su insistencia la risa de todos.

- ¿Todo va en orden, verdad Ángela? – preguntó ahora con seriedad Cam.

- Sí, gracias a dios todo marcha bien. Me siento de maravilla, no puedo esperar para tenerlo ya con nosotros – Ángela compartía una sonrisa con su marido-. De acuerdo a los cálculos del doctor nacerá entre la segunda y tercera semana de primavera.

- Este fin de semana terminaré de adornar su cuarto. Tienen que ver los cuadros que Ángie pintó para nuestro hijo y el móvil con peluches de insectos que compré el mismo día que nos enteramos que tendríamos un bebé – decía el orgulloso padre, absolutamente fascinado-. Lo admito ¡Me declaro oficialmente un padre baboso!

- No me canso de decirlo, los felicito – Cam estrechó las manos de la pareja, conmovida por su felicidad.

- Estamos muy felices por ustedes, chicos ¡Salud! Por ustedes, por el amor, la esperanza, y por el pequeño Jack! – celebraba Sweets alzando su copa, siendo seguido por el resto.

- ¡Brennan! – exclamó Cam en medio del brindis, viendo como la antropóloga regresaba a la mesa-. ¿Pudiste localizar a Booth?

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? – respondía la científica con aparente asombro en la interrogante.

- Pues, siendo esta una celebración tan importante para el Jeffersonian y trabajando Booth en colaboración con nosotros, él debería estar también aquí. Como no volvías, intuí que estabas tratando de contactarlo telefónicamente – se explicaba Saroyan.

- ¿Dónde estabas Brennan? – preguntó ahora Ángela, con un dejo de enojo en su voz-. Esperaba que estuvieras con nosotros esta noche, al menos más de los 20 minutos que estuviste luego de irte quién sabe dónde y regresar recién ahora. Estábamos compartiendo con todos el ultrasonido del bebé y esperaba que mi mejor amiga estuviera aquí para ello.

- Y también Booth – agregaba defraudado Hodgins, negando con la cabeza.

- Estoy segura que algo importante debió retrasarlo, es posible que tratara de comunicarse con nosotros, pero sin resultado. Ya saben, la señal aquí dentro es pésima– se paró de su asiento Cam, intentando salvar la situación-. Saldré fuera un momento para intentar contactar a Booth ¿OK?

- No, Cam. No te molestes, ya no tiene caso – la detuvo Hodgins-. No nos quedaremos aquí por mucho tiempo. Ya es tarde y no es bueno para Ángela trasnochar.

- Lo siento Ángela y espero también que me disculpes Jack – comenzó a justificarse Brennan, consciente de la molestia de sus amigos-. Salí porque necesitaba un poco de aire, supongo que no se me dan bien este tipo de eventos sociales…

.

La antropóloga era sincera en sus disculpas, pero por la forma en que se comportaba desde hace un tiempo, todos sus amigos sabían perfectamente que de no ser porque prácticamente la habían obligado a dar un discurso a nombre del equipo, ella jamás estaría allí esa noche.

.

- … al parecer no advertí cuánto tiempo estuve fuera… lo siento – continúo excusándose-. Y respecto a Booth, creo que todos sabemos que últimamente tiene ciertos asuntos… asuntos que de seguro le han impedido venir aquí hoy.

- Está bien cielo, Jack y yo te disculpamos. Pero recuerda que este domingo no te salvas de mí. Necesito que me ayudes a planear algunas cosas para el bebé, y… - alzó la voz la artista, lo justo y necesario para recalcar sus próximas palabras- ¡No me digas que no sabes de bebés! Piensa en toda tu antropología y de inmediato entenderás que como mujer innatamente sabes todo acerca de pequeños seres humanos… eso ya lo hemos discutido muchísimas veces cariño.

- Ahí estaré – sonrió Brennan, sin nada que rebatir, pues su amiga tenía razón.

- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo doctora Brennan? – consultó de pronto Sweets, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido totalmente al margen de la conversación.

- ¿No lo has hecho ya?

- Lo siento – río ante el comentario de la antropóloga-. Me preguntaba ¿Por qué de pronto se siente en la condición de disculparse por el agente Booth?

- No me he disculpado por él, Sweets.

- Sí lo ha hecho y por su forma de verbalizarlo, puedo percibir molestia ¿Celos quizás? – la miró inquisitivo.

- Es ridículo…tan ridículo como todo lo que "interpretas" – criticó restándole importancia.

- No, no lo es doctora Brennan. Por la relación tan cercana que ambos mantenían antes de la llegada de Hannah a la vida de Booth, es absolutamente normal que usted experimente una sensación de pérdida y sus palabras de hace un rato son un claro reflejo de ello. Ya no existe ese sentimiento de pertenencia que compartía con el agente Booth, su lugar está ocupado por Hannah y es natural que sienta que le arrebataron una posesión, no material claro, sino emocional.

- ¿Por qué debería estar molesta por el noviazgo de Booth? ¿Acaso tendría también que envidiar el matrimonio de Ángela con Hodgins y sus posibles 30 o 50 años de felicidad?

- ¡Ahí está doctora Brennan! – la apuntó con su dedo y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de satisfacción se apoderara de él-. Se ve en la necesidad de responder con más preguntas porque mi comentario ha gatillado la ansiedad que significa reconocer que tengo razón en mis observaciones hacia usted. Su subconsciente además le hace proyectar su situación en la vida actual de Jack y Ángela. Ellos lo han logrado, han enfrentado las dificultades y se han atrevido a apostar por una vida juntos; están formado una familia. Sin embargo, no funciona para todos. La intención de proyectarse en 40 o 50 años de felicidad no puede forzarse. Sólo un ser humano es el indicado para compartir el resto de la vida y si no funcionó es porque debe permitirse el riesgo de ocupar ese lugar, doctora Brennan. Más bien, regrese por su lugar…Y espero que sepa lo que significan mis palabras…

.

Brennan sonrió nerviosamente, sintiendo que el aire comenzaba a faltarte. Era un hecho que no le agradaba en absoluto el resultado de esa conversación.

.

- Tu hálito deja en evidencia que has bebido más de la cuenta esta noche, Doctor Sweets. No regalaré mi tiempo hablando con un borracho. Si me disculpan – llevó su mirada ahora hacia los demás- tengo cosas importantes en que ocuparme mañana. Nos vemos el lunes.

.

.

_**Fin del flashback.**_

.

.

Sabía perfectamente por qué estaba en ese lugar. Sabía el motivo, claro que sí. Ya no era posible justificarse o más bien, ya no podía seguir resistiéndolo.

Las lágrimas seguían su recorrido natural, pero ella parecía no ser consciente de aquello. Su mirada fija en cualquier parte. Su cerebro en punto neutro. Los latidos de su corazón en acelerada y perfecta sincronía con la intensidad de sus sentimientos.

¿Era posible sentir con mayor magnitud? Simplemente elevó su mirada, dedicando al cielo una irónica sonrisa a modo de respuesta. Por supuesto que no.

No era Sweets quien había abierto los ojos a su situación; quizás no del todo. Lo cierto era que algo en ella había cambiado. Algo que sólo fue capaz de reconocer durante su viaje a Maluku. Esa isla en medio de la nada le había permitido dar con el mayor de sus hallazgos: no quería pasar los próximos años de su vida como hasta ahora lo estaba haciendo. No deseaba seguir viviendo en soledad. Y lo más importante, no tenía necesidad de buscar a quien la acompañaría por los siguientes 30, 40 o 50 años, porque ese hombre ya existía.

Por fin lo sabía. No existía nada malo en ella, únicamente había pasado la mitad de su vida equivocada y estaba logrando revertirlo. Sentía, como todo ser humano y podía hacerlo más allá del sufrimiento. Bastaba con apostar por ello.

Pero lejos de lo que pudo imaginar durante sus largas noches de insomnio al otro lado del mundo, ahora la realidad tenía nuevo nombre: Hannah Burley.

Todo había cambiado. Ella había cambiado.

.

Y ahí estaba aquella noche, recordando cómo exactamente dieciséis meses atrás él había pedido un pasaje sin retorno para entrar en su vida; acceso que por supuesto ella había impedido.

Ilógicamente, comenzó a sentir que la brisa invernal era casi tan calida como el recuerdo de su presencia y no pasaron más de un par de segundos para que pudiera darse cuenta que aquello no era sólo un pensamiento sin sentido:

- ¿Bones? Bones ¿Qué sucede?

- Booth… ¿Qué haces aquí? – llevó su mirada tan lejos como pudo, evitándolo, mientras intentaba en vano borrar con su índice el rastro reciente de su llanto.

- Eso no importa, Bones ¡Mira cómo estás!

Apartó levemente la solapa de su abrigo hasta encontrar un albo pañuelo perfectamente doblado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – se sentó a su lado, secando sus lágrimas con la suave tela de algodón.

- Nada…

- No, no es así. Para hacernos llorar, algo tiene que ir mal o al menos en la mayoría de los casos es así y tengo la sensación que éstas no son lágrimas de felicidad. Estoy aquí Temperance – comenzó a recorrer su mejilla hasta llegar a su barbilla, formando una tímida caricia.

- Todo… todo está bien, Booth – se apartó nerviosamente de la calidez de su contacto-. Y aunque no lo estuviera no necesito de nadie sentado a mi lado pretendiendo comprenderme ¿OK?

- Me preocupo por ti, Bones – la miró con extrañeza.

- ¿Y qué? ¿De pronto crees que puedes ser mi amigo? – espetó irónicamente con una incipiente sonrisa- Nos mantenemos cerca lo estrictamente necesario para cumplir con nuestro trabajo, Booth. Eso es todo.

- No es así, sabes que puedes contar conmigo… Siempre.

- Siempre – repitió con sorna-. Escucha, si no quieres verme ni cruzar palabra conmigo más allá de lo laboral, está bien… es un hecho. Aún así, los demás no se merecen tu actitud. Todos te esperaron hoy. No puedo comprobarlo, pero creo que tu felicidad no puede alejarte de los demás. Ángela y Hodgins desean que seas parte de su felicidad… Debiste estar ahí esta noche.

.

Sin más, se deshizo de su posición comenzando a caminar. Su presencia dolía y se acrecentaba con cada segundo, pues sabía que nada cambiaría.

Nada, absolutamente nada era como lo imagino durante su regreso desde Maluku.

.

- Buena suerte, Booth – giró su cuerpo, dedicando una melancólica sonrisa antes de marcharse.

.

Se desplazó con rapidez y firmeza, reviviendo con cada paso un recuerdo. Era mejor alejarse, después de todo él ya lo había hecho, pues ella nunca mostró una mejor opción.

¿Que más podía esperar ya? Había echado por la borda su felicidad exactamente hace dieciséis meses. Para ella no existía otra realidad.

.

- No soy feliz – alzó de pronto la voz Booth, rompiendo por fin el silencio.

.

Ella simplemente cesó de caminar, totalmente confundida por sus repentinas palabras.

.

- Dices que mi felicidad me aleja de los demás, pero no es así. Es más bien todo lo contrario, sabes… - continuó con nostalgia mientras al mismo tiempo guiaba sus pasos hacia ella-. Nada ha resultado como debería. Mi vida no va como esperaba.

- Creo que eso es algo que ya no debes compartir conmigo, Booth – se volteó a verlo, desafiante-. Es tu vida personal y yo no represento una variable en ella.

- Sí que lo eres – sonrió desilusionado - ¿Acaso nunca podrás entender que eres tú? ¡Siempre serás tú!

- No hay nada que pueda hacer – dijo con frialdad, una falsa frialdad que a ratos parecía demasiado convincente.

- Tenía la esperanza que alguna vez hubiese algo más en ti…porque sabes, yo…yo hice lo que dijiste: intenté protegerme de ti. Lo hice cuando me aferré a Hannah y no funcionó… No pude ser feliz con ella. Y por más que trato de alejarme de ti, no puedo…No puedo olvidarte. He estado todo este tiempo intentando protegerme y nada funciona. No logré ponerme a salvo cuando estaba con ella y ahora que todo terminó, nada cambia para mí. Estoy en el mismo punto que hace seis años, Temperance. A pesar de proponérmelo, nada ha cambiado para mí desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí…

.

Ella retrocedió un par de pasos mientras se limitaba a negar con la cabeza, haciendo enormes esfuerzos por procesar esas últimas palabras. ¿Era acaso que la historia se repetía?

.

- Yo… Todo se veía bien entre ustedes… Yo…yo no sabía, Booth…

- Intenté que todo estuviera bien, pero es imposible si estando con ella no podía dejar de ansiar estar contigo – su tono de voz se engrosó y su semblante se tornó aún más serio-. Ha pasado un mes desde que terminé con Hannah y dios sabe que quisiera poder decir que la echo de menos, pero lo único cierto es que es a ti a quien extraño con todas mis fuerzas. Esta lejanía que yo mismo impuse me está matando. Eres tú…Siempre has sido tú. Te amo ¿Me entiendes? ¡Te amo!

.

Ambos parecían estar petrificados.

Él se aferraba más que nunca a la esperanza que cultivaba desde el primer día que la conoció en aquel salón de conferencias de la universidad. Ella por su parte, como era costumbre, divagaba entre las posibilidades de apostar por un futuro juntos… Apostar y fracasar.

Sabían que una puerta volvía a presentarse y como siempre, dependía sólo de ellos el cruzarla o volverla a ignorar.

.

- No espero que cambies, sólo quiero que me permitas mostrarte cuál es el camino… Eso es todo. Déjame hacerlo – un sombría tristeza tiñó su mirada al mismo tiempo que su voz llena de súplica luchaba por no apagarse-. Si también sientes algo por mi por favor dímelo y te juro que encontraré la forma que funcione para ti.

.

Sus miradas, por largos segundos, fueron suficientes para llenar la quietud de aquel parque que por segunda vez era su único testigo.

Una frase, si quiera una palabra era lo que él seguía esperando.

Y cuando ya el tiempo avanzó demasiado para seguir manteniendo sus ya cansadas esperanzas, él supo que nuevamente nada estaba cambiando.

Sus ojos se colmaron de lágrimas esforzándose inútilmente en parecer sereno. La observó por última vez, estoica, sin ninguna señal para su corazón, y ya sin más motivo para aferrarse se comportó como un soldado. El soldado emprendió la retirada. Había llegado el momento de rendirse: la batalla se perdía.

.

.

Ella, lo observó alejarse mientras en su pecho un dolor punzante que jamás había experimentado comenzó a impacientarla. Por primera vez podía decir que su cerebro no proporcionó respuesta alguna, el tamborileo de su corazón fue lo único que no la abandonaba; eso y una indescriptible sensación de temor que la acorralaba al límite de la desesperación.

A pesar de sus múltiples intentos, su cerebro le concedía un único razonamiento: si antes, en algún momento de esa fría noche de enero había creído imposible sentir con mayor magnitud, su apreciación estaba absolutamente equivocada. El sufrimiento que en vano trataba de aplacar en aquel momento era sin duda incuantificable.

Nada se asemejaba al vacío de volver a perderlo. Nada se comparaba con la culpa de saber que lo estaba alejando por segunda vez.

Creyéndose incapaz de poder resistir un siguiente segundo, corrió tan velozmente como su cuerpo lo permitió. Debía probarse a sí misma si podía o no ser una jugadora. Quizás después de todo, era posible aprender a serlo.

Llegó enfrente de él y obviando cualquier sobre aviso, así sin más se colgó de su cuello y lo besó. Él correspondió de inmediato, en un beso en donde la necesidad actuaba con toda prisa. Sus bocas por fin volvían a fusionarse en un encuentro que esta vez ninguno tenía la más mínima intención de romper y fue por eso que cuando el aire no pudo seguir esperando, ambas mentes maldijeron la obligación de separarse.

.

Brennan fue capaz de leer un halo de inseguridad en la mirada de Booth y fue en ese instante cuando sus propios ojos inundaron en llanto, al mismo tiempo que sus palabras comenzaban a hacer lo propio:

.

- Si siento algo por ti – dijo entre sollozos- Te amo. Creo que siempre te he amado, sin embargo sólo fui consciente de eso durante mi viaje a Indonesia. Pude hacerlo, pude cambiar…Tú me hiciste cambiar. Volví a Estados Unidos con la intención de demostrarte que quería intentarlo… quería pedirte una oportunidad, pero tenías a Hannah…no podía interferir en tu relación.

- Shh… Tranquila – capturó tiernamente sus lágrimas con los pulgares-. Ese estúpido intento por seguir con mi vida fue un error. Siempre he sabido que no hay nadie más tú…Sigo sabiendo que eres tú…

- Yo también lo sé. La vida que siempre imagine no es en realidad lo que quiero, no quiero estar sola. Te necesito, Seeley…

- Escucha, todo está bien ahora ¿OK? Estoy aquí, babe– llevó su mano hasta la barbilla de ella para que lo mirara e inmediatamente después la abrazó-. Vamos a casa.

.

.

"Nada sucede si no es primero un sueño". Aquella estructura fue lo último que vieron antes de partir juntos, con sus manos entrelazadas y sus corazones apostados en una oportunidad que finalmente no era otra cosa que sus sueños hechos realidad.

.

.

.

.

Fin.-


End file.
